Love Drabbles
by AnnieBananie97
Summary: 50 drabbles of 100 words or less between Draco and Astoria, with no chronological order. Prompts are from the 50 drabbles 50 words or less challenge from the forum Harry Potter Fanficton Challenges. R&R please.
1. Beauty and the Beast

**A/N: Oh yeah! I'm back! :D Draco and Astoria are probably my favorite pairing in all of Harry Potter. Currently, at least. It makes me sad that there aren't more stories about them. :( So, here's 50 prompts for them! They're from the 50 drabbles 50 words or less challenge by Cabin3Demigod, except I made it 100 words. Enjoy and R&R please. :)**

1. Beauty and the Beast

Draco had always wondered how Astoria had fallen in love with him. She was so perfect, so smart, and so beautiful that he couldn't fathom how she loved him, an awful monster. He asked it about her once.

"How could I love you? That's a ridiculous question. I love you because you're _you_. You're clever and handsome and loyal. You risked your life to protect the ones you loved," she had said.

"You make me sound so perfect," Draco said, "when I'm not. I'm a beast who doesn't deserve someone so amazing."

"Yes you do," she said, and kissed him.


	2. Pregnancy Hormones

**A/N: Here's number two! This is my favorite so far. Ginormous thanks to Laura-Isabel and AnnyP for reviewing. :) You guys made my day. Soo, if you want to make my day, you should review, too. Please and thank you. Go easy on me here, as I've never been pregnant. :P **

2. Pregnancy Hormones

"DRACO!" Astoria screeched, rifling through the pantry. "GET DOWN HERE! WE'RE OUT OF PICKLES!" Pickles, apparently, were her pregnancy craving.

"Coming, love!" Draco called as he ran down the stairs. He learned quickly that it was best to get his very pregnant wife whatever she wanted, very fast. He Apparated as quickly as he could to the store and back, his arms filled with pickles. Draco shoved a jar at her.

"Here, take the damn things," he said, putting the rest away.

"Ahh, thanks, darling. I really needed these," Astoria said with a look of bliss.

"Anything for you, love."


	3. Jealousy

**A/N: Two in one day! I'm on a roll! I don't like this one so much, but oh well. :P I hope you like it at least. R&R please.**

3. Jealousy

During their school years, Astoria was always slightly jealous of Pansy Parkinson. She despised her with a passion; the way she got to run her fingers through Draco's silky hair in a way Astoria would love to do made her green with envy. When she voiced her thoughts to Draco after they began dating, he simply laughed at her. "Pansy is nothing to be jealous of," he said. "She wasn't anything but a slag, but I supposed I liked to feel wanted. You're amazing. She's nothing compared to you, Tori. I love _you_." Astoria smiled as he kissed her.


	4. Love

**A/N: THREE IN A ROW! There must be something special about today. Or it's just that I'm trying to write as much as possible before I start school next Tuesday. Either one. You know what to do: R&R and make me happy. :)**

4. Love

The first time Draco and Astoria said "I love you" to each other, they were lying out by the lake during Draco's 7th year. Astoria was snuggled up into Draco's chiseled chest, trying to soak up as much warmth as possible.

"Astoria," he said, "I… I think…"

"What? Spit it out," Astoria said playfully.

"I love you," Draco said in a rush.

"What?" Astoria asked, her tone serious.

"I, Draco Malfoy, love you, Astoria Greengrass," he said, reveling in the words. Astoria stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Well," she said, "that's good, seeing as I love you too."


	5. Passion

**A/N: Bonjour! Here's another one for ya. This one isn't the best, but oh well. :) Enjoy and please R&R! **

5. Passion

Draco and Astoria are both very passionate people. So it's natural that they would have a passionate relationship. It could be quite disgusting for people in the surrounding area to see them going at it. You'd think Draco and Astoria, both Slytherins, would be anti-PDA. However, when it comes to them together, it's exactly the opposite. There was the time when Astoria decided she was going to seduce Draco in the Great Hall over breakfast… and the time when Draco snogged Astoria on the Quidditch Pitch right after Slytherin won a game… and… Well, I think you get the picture.


	6. Dreams

**A/N: Yay, another one! :) **

6. Dreams

"No! Don't make me do it! NO!" Draco Malfoy, thrashing around in his bed, cried out in his sleep.

"Draco! Wake up! It's just a dream!" Astoria said, bent over him, awake. Draco woke up drenched in sweat.

"It was another dream, wasn't it?" she asked, snuggled against him. "The war's over. Try to not think about it."

"I know, but I can't help it. I hate them for that," he said.

"Don't hate. It's what got us into that mess," Astoria said.

"I guess I'll just have to spend my life with you then."

"I can live with that."

**This one's pretty intense, huh? You know what to do: R&R.**


	7. Spring

**A/N: Hola! Here is number 7 for you. It's the shortest one yet! It gets a little off topic. Sorry. :P**

**Disclaimer: Ack, I can't BELIEVE I've forgotten to do these! If you are suffering under the delusion that I am the fantastic J.K. Rowling or that I own Harry Potter, you have been enlightened, for alas, I am simply a 14 year old girl whose writing skills are no where near as great as JKR's and doesn't have nearly enough money to buy HP. Also, this applies to all chapters from here on out in case I forget again. DON'T SUE ME! **

7. Spring

Astoria seemed to suit the spring. After a long, cold winter, spring was a bright burst of energy; just like her. Draco, on the other hand, was like winter; icy, cold and indifferent. Unless he was around Astoria. Then he transformed into someone who was loving and kind. When people saw him with Astoria, they were shocked at what a different person he was. When he was around her, he suited the spring, too.


	8. Fight

**A/N: Here's part one of a three part drabble thingy! The other two will be up by the time you read this. HUMONGOUS thanks to all of my reviewers! You guys are unbelievable! **

8. Fight

"Draco, no, I can't do this anymore! I can't take this anymore! You're so cold and uncaring and messed up; I should have stayed with Blaise! I'm leaving!" Astoria yelled as she grabbed her things, storming out the door of her and Draco's flat. Draco crumpled against the wall, tears running down his cheeks. What did he do to set her off? Would he ever see her again?

Astoria, meanwhile, was fast regretting her hasty leave from their flat. She leaned against a wall, her face in her hands, wondering what she had done.


	9. Apology

**A/N: Part two! Enjoy! :)**

9. Apology

Suddenly, Astoria turned around and marched back up the 9 flights of stairs back to their flat. She tentatively opened the door.

"Draco? Are you there? It's me," Astoria called. She saw him exactly where she had left him, slumped up against the wall, head in his hands.

"Draco, I'm sorry, I'm so, _so_ sorry for what I did. I didn't mean it, not a single word. I would never rather be with Blaise than with you, and you aren't any of what I said. Will you ever forgive me for what I did?" she asked, scared of his answer.


	10. Forgiveness

**A/N: The final part! I hope you enjoyed this little trio. I think they're my favorite out of all of these drabbles that I've written so far. **

10. Forgiveness

Draco slowly lifted his head up to look at her.

"Oh Astoria. If you stabbed me in the back with a knife and then asked for forgiveness, I would give it to you. I love you completely, and I don't know how I'll ever live without you," he said. Astoria looked down at him, biting her lip.

"So that's a yes, then?" she asked shyly.

"Yes Astoria, of course it's a yes," Draco said. Astoria dropped to the floor beside him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you," she said, and captured his mouth in a kiss.


	11. Nerves

**A/N:** **OMG Annie isn't dead! Insane I know. I'm a terrible, terrible person and I hate myself for not updating, especially when I've gotten so many lovely reviews. At least it hasn't been a full year though, right? XP Feel free to hate on my awful self for not updating as much as you like. **

"Draco, come _on_!" Astoria called through their flat. "We'll be late!"

"I'm coming!" Draco shouted from the bedroom, fighting with his tie. Astoria sighed and tapped her foot.

"It's _just_ my parents! You've met them plenty of times before!"

"Yes, but we weren't... Going out then!" Draco said angrily, still struggling with the tie. Astoria rolled her eyes, and walked into the bedroom.

"It's going to be _fine_. Don't worry, okay?" she said, tying a knot. Draco breathed a sigh of relief, and wrapped his arms around Astoria, finally calm.

**Reviews are love, even if they're hating on me!**


	12. Stealth

**A/N: So, I've just kind of given up on trying to update anywhere near regular. I'll try and be better, though, I promise! Enjoy. **

Stealth**  
><strong>

Astoria crept out of the Prefect's Bathroom, clutching her hairbrush. It was 1 in the morning. Unable to sleep, she had snuck out for a quick bath to calm her down. She tiptoed through the corridors, trying to be as quiet as possible. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her, and arms encircled her waist. Astoria muffled a shriek, grabbed for her wand and started flailing, with the end result being her and her "attacker" lying on the floor.

"So much for stealth, then," Draco said, fighting back laughs, as Astoria turned a violent shade of red.

**You know what makes me want to update faster a looot more? Reviews! Just sayin'.**


End file.
